


Agent Personnel Reports (TTLBF)

by CelestialRay, IneffableNightmare



Series: Those The Leaderboard Forgot [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Project Freelancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialRay/pseuds/CelestialRay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableNightmare/pseuds/IneffableNightmare
Summary: Meet the Agents that the leader board forgot! Here you will find the characters that the Project Freelancer seasons didn't introduce you to. Read all their shenanigans over on Those the Leaderboard Forgot!





	1. Agent Maryland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I introduce Agent Maryland (@ImmortalError), Freelancer’s close combat specialist. When Maryland isn’t on the training room floor throwing knives, you’ll most likely find her... on the training room floor throwing knives. For a realist she can be rather pessimistic and her lack of emotional output can put her in strife with her teammates. However, she always has the objective in mind and works her best to be a good Agent.

_**Agent Psychoanalysis Report on Agent Maryland** _

_Conducted by Dr. Aiden Price_

_**Mental** : Relatively Stable_

_**Physical** : Ectomorph_

_**Status** : Active_

**Induction  
**\- The daughter of a high ranking member of the Charon's Private Security Force.

\- Parents were close to the Sarcophagus Project

\- Raised in Super Max Prison.

\- Essentially raised by criminals.

\- The UNSC executed her parent.

 **Age** **  
** \- 21 _< Assumed>_

 **Gender  
**\- Female

 **Appearance** **  
** \- Deep maroon shoulder-length hair. _< Bleached side fringe; cream in colour.>_

 _-_ Notable Scar _< Left side temple, diagonal across bridge of nose, ends at jaw.>_ _  
_

\- Hazel eyes in Nature _< Left eye glazed over- possibly from injury- Further inquiry required.>_

\- Missing left ring finger.

 **Armour**  
\- EOS Helmet _< Body Armor not disclosed>_  
  
**Armour** **Enchantment** **  
** \- Hologram **  
**  
**AI** **  
** \- Zeta- the Paranoia Fragment <S _ilver_ _in colour > <<Experiment # 11: Pair unstable AI with Stable Agent>>_

 **Leader-board Rank** ****  
\- 9 ****  
  
**Weapon** ****  
\- Knife specialist. ****  
  
**Physical Strengths** **  
** \- Small. _< Light on feet.>_

\- Excel in Hand to Hand Combat.

   
  
**Physical Weaknesses** ****  
\- Lacks the needed strength to take on larger combatants without the use of agility.  
  
**Fatal Flaw** ****  
\- Failed both Shotgun and Assault rifle tests.

 **Saving Virtue** ****  
\- Excels in throwing Knives _< Even in tight situations.>_

 **Fears/Dislikes** **  
** \- To be further studied.

 _-_ Other Agents _< Mainly Agent South Dakota- To be investigated.>_ **  
**  
**Talents** **  
** \- Precision and patience. < _Only lost chess game to Agent Michigan due to their intensive crying >_

 **Anti-talents** ****  
\- Cannot work with improvising. Is never an act first, think later.  
  
\- Cannot communicate emotions.

 **Goals** **  
** \- To do her utmost in Project Freelancer, to be a good soldier.

 

**Closing Notes/ Predictions**

_-Agent Maryland has shown tireless strives to complete her objectives_

_-Her inability to communicate her emotions proves difficult. Consider pairing with Agent Michigan due to their over-emotional nature._

_-Follow ups on valuing logic over emotion will be required to monitor her progress_

-Pairing with the Zeta AI will prove an interesting experiment, although her unreadable nature could potentially cause observational testing to be ineffective. May require more in-depth investigation

 

Signed: Dr. Aiden Price.


	2. Agent Michigan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I introduce Agent Michigan(@celestial.ray), Freelancer’s recon specialist. Going by Detroit, this Agent is particularly good with a sniper and also looking after their friends. A treasured individual, a damn good solider and the best partner anyone could ask for.

_**Agent Psychoanalysis Report on Agent Michigan** _

_Conducted by Dr. Aiden Price_

_**Mental** : Stable_

_**Physical** : Mesomorph <Despite looking normal for their height their weight is constantly undetermined. Unsure if this is concerning or not.>  
_

_**Status** : Active_

**Induction**  
\- Child of Freelance scientists _< Believed to be studying the effect of Sangheili DNA in Humans.>  
_

_-_ Was used as a human test subject for most of childhood.

\- Enlisted in the army at 16.

\- Served for three years before enlisted by Project Freelancer.

 **Age**  
\- 21 _< Assumed>_  
  
**Gender**  
\- Undetermined _< Confidential Information according to the Director.> <<I have suspicions that he may not even know.>>_

 **Appearance  
**\- Androgynous face.

 _-_ Eyes have Heterochromia Iridum. _< Blue with brown.>_

\- Short dark brown hair, curls on top sides completely shaved.

\- Covered in freckles.

\- Covered in a range of scars and burns. _< Piercing holes are present, however, I have not seen them wear any jewellery.>_

 **Armour**  
\- Recon _< Both helmet and body.>_  
  
**Armour Enchantment**  
\- Promethean Vision  
  
**AI**  
\- Kappa - The Trickster Fragment. _< Blue in colour.>_  
  
**Leaderboard Rank**  
\- 10

 **Weapon  
**\- Specializes with a Light Rifle

\- Occasionally uses Binary Rifle for stealth assassinations. _< Prefers not to use due to the lack of ammo.>_

\- Grenades _< Uses all types but actively avoids covenant plasma grenades.> <<I suspect this is due to childhood trauma.>>_

 **Specialty  
**\- Long Distance Support

 **Physical Strengths**  
\- Hyper-mobility _< Has proved to be able to fit in tight spaces not fit for a human to fit into.>_  
  
**Physical Weaknesses**  
\- Frequently loses balance at random points. _< Possible reaction to experiments conducted on them.>_  
  
**Fatal Flaw**  
\-  Overly-Emotional to a fault.

 **Saving Virtue  
**\- Is consistently correct despite the odds against them. _< Unsure as to the method behind this, needs further investigation.>_

\- Ability to manipulate others with guilt and/or pity with a look. _< I've been told this is referred to as 'Puppy Dog Eyes.'>_

 **Fears/Dislikes  
**\- Issues with certain Agents. _< the Main antagonist appears to be Agent South Dakota.>_

\- Medical procedures.

\- Anything to do with the covenant.

\- Their Parents.

 **Talents  
**\- Specializes in Promethean weapons.

\- Uses grenades effectively no matter the situation. _< This includes Splinter Grenades while the other agents seem to struggle with them.>_

\- Unnaturally Strong. _< Results of covenant DNA> _

**Anti-talents  
**\- Struggles with hand-to-hand combat _. <Due to their habit of second-guessing their actions allowing opponents to strike.>_

 **Goals**  
\- To become better, whether that be stronger, smarter, or funnier. They never want to stop being a better version of themselves.

 

**Closing Notes/ Predictions**

_-Agent Michigan constantly proves them self to be a valuable member of Project Freelancer. However, their 'abilities' need to be addressed thoroughly.  
_

_-Their over-emotional tendencies need to dealt with, consider pairing with Agent Maryland to balance out their emotions.  
_

_-Has formed a dangerous mutual attachment/Attraction to Agent North Dakota. Must keep a close eye on both.  
_

- _Pairing with the Kappa AI could cause problems in the future due to their nature of becoming overly attached to sentient beings. Possible experiment opportunity here to study an Agent's reaction to losing an AI._

 

Signed: Dr. Aiden Price.


	3. Agent Colorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I introduce Agent Colorado (@lepord257), Project Freelancer’s demolition expert. When he’s not blowing things up, he’s baking cupcakes for fellow Freelancers or making sure they are taking part in self-care.

_**Agent Psychoanalysis Report on Agent Colorado**_

_Conducted by Dr. Aiden Price_

_**Mental** : Stable_

_**Physical** : Mesomorph   
_

_**Status** : Active_

_  
_

 

 **Induction**  
\- Comes from a family tradition of high-ranking military men _< Believed to be respectable soldiers.>  
_

\- Was a part of ROTC in college recruited as an officer after graduating

-Colorado didn't intend to be in combat but was influenced by an attack on the planet he was stationed on _< Was the only survivor and was rescued two weeks after; possible trauma is to be further investigated>_

**Age**  
\- 25

 **Gender**  
\- Genderfluid _ <Colorado often defaults to he/him, they/them on occasion but rarely identifies under she/her.>_

**Appearance**

\- His hair is a messy, asymmetrical undercut _< Noted that it's length seems to shorten quite often.>_  


\- Assigned female at birth _< Colorado has stated that he decided against medically transitioning.>_

\- Large tattoo spanning right arm _ <watercolor style flowers.>_

**Armour**  
\- _To be determined <It should be noted that Colorado continues to paint a __smiling_ _magenta face on any helmet we requests he wears >._  
  
**Armour Enchantment**  
\- Hardlight wings  
  
**AI**  
\- Xi- loyalty fragment _< Magenta in colour.>_  
  
**Leaderboard Rank**  
\- 14

 **Weapon**  
\- Rocket launcher _< Seems to have a fascination with large, explosive firearms.>_  
\- Grenades  


 **Specialty  
**\- Demolition

 **Physical Strengths**  
\- High pain tolerance. _<_ O _nce requested ibuprofen for a broken bone_ _prior to being rushed to the medbay under protest. >_

 _ _-__ Has no issue with heights  
  
**Physical Weaknesses**  
\- Does not perform well in hand-to-hand combat  
  
**Fatal Flaw**  
\- Temper

\- Impulsiveness  

**Saving Virtue  
**\- A good listener _< Also relentlessly offers to bake what he calls 'apology cupcakes' to settle tense situations.>_

**Fears/Dislikes  
** \- The color yellow _< Will have to be further investigated.>_

\- 'Bullies' 

**Talents  
** \- Baking

\- Demolitions

\- Improvisation

**Anti-talents**  
  
\- Hand to hand

\- Planning 

**Goals  
** \- Make friends

\- Outrank his grandfather

 

**Closing Notes/ Predictions**

_-Agent Colorado is a fighter without question. He is relentless in his efforts to stand up to authority. <He has threatened me on numerous occasions. The seriousness of these threats is unknown.>  
_

_-Considering pairing Colorado with an agent who specializes in a different field, contrast could prove interesting._

_-I often struggle to tell just how Colorado is feeling, despite the magenta paint that tries to convince me that he is 'happy'._

 

Signed: Dr. Aiden Price.


End file.
